Taking Care
by leila-blue
Summary: Renji kümmert sich nicht um seine Verletzungen. Nie. Er geht weiterhin zur Arbeit und ignoriert alle Schmerzen, solange bis die Wunde entweder verheilt oder sich entzündet. Aber nicht dieses Mal! ByaRen
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

hier kommt (mal wieder) eine Byakuya/Renji Fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Kapitel 1

"Autsch! Geht das nicht etwas vorsichtiger?", schrie Renji empört und krallte die Finger fest in die Bettdecke.

"Ach komm, stell dich nicht so an. Das ist doch gar nichts." Isane stand neben seinem Krankenbett verband eine Verletzung an Renjis Bein. Der schnaubte nur. Schon seit Stunden saß er im Gebäude der 4. Division fest, die wegen den vielen Verletzten nach einem Kampf gegen neuartige Hollows in der Menschenwelt total überfüllt war.

Irgendein niederer Offizier hatte Renji ein Bett zugewiesen und versprochen, dass er bald behandelt werden würde. Renji, der sich vollkommen gesund fühlte und es außer dem "Kratzer" am Bein auch war, hatte nur unwillig gebrummt und hatte sich hingelegt und ungeduldig begonnen zu warten. Er war nur deswegen nicht einfach aufgestanden und zur Arbeit gegangen, weil sein Taichou ihm ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, sich nach dem Kampf verarzten zu lassen. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er an die Diskussion mit dem Taichou dachte. Trotzdem, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, dass Kuchiki-taichou offensichtlich so besorgt um ihn gewesen war.

Schließlich hatte Isane, die Fukutaichou der 4. Division ihn auf seinem Bett bemerkt, wo man ihn völlig vergessen hatte und hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn zu behandeln, obwohl es etliche Shinigami gab, die ihre Hilfe dringender gebraucht hätten als er. Deswegen war sie auch so ihn Eile.

"Fertig?", fragte Renji sie, als sie einen Schritt zurück trat und zufrieden die ordentlich gewickelte Bandage betrachtete. Sie nickte.

"Tut mir Leid, Abarai-san, aber ich muss auch gleich weiter. Patienten warten nicht gerne", erklärte sie und Renji knurrte zustimmend. "Du musst den Verband jeden Abend wechseln. Wenn du es nicht selbst schaffst, ruf einfach an und ich schicke dir jemanden aus der 4. Hier hast du noch ein Spray zum Desinfizieren und eine Creme, die die Heilung unterstützt. Die muss auch jeden Abend drauf. Dann sollte die Wunde bald verheilt sein, aber schau in einer Woche nochmal vorbei, okay?"

"Ja, okay."

"Und mit jeden Abend meine ich jeden Abend, sonst kann sich dein Bein entzünden. Ich weiß, dass du meine Empfehlungen nie ernst nimmst. Deine Wunde sieht vielleicht nicht besonders schlimm aus, aber es wurden einige wichtige Sehnen und Muskeln verletzt. Wenn du jetzt nicht aufpasst, kannst du vielleicht längere Zeit nicht richtig gehen."

Renji warf ihr einen ertappten Blick zu. Er hielt sich tatsächlich nie an ihre Anweisungen. Je schneller er wieder in die Arbeit gehen konnte, desto besser. "Schon gut. Ich machs ja", log er.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Am besten informiere ich aus Kuchiki-taichou, damit er nach deinem Verband sieht."

Renji fuhr entsetzt zurück.

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Kuchiki-taichou davon zu erzählen", sagte er schnell. Er wollte seinen Taichou nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten belästigen. Er hatte sicher Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um seinen verwundeten Vize zu kümmern. Und wenn Kuchiki-taichou davon erfuhr, würde er Renji sicher verbieten zu arbeiten und Renji wollte Byakuya ein starker, zuverlässiger Fukutaichou sein und keiner, der nur verletzt das Bett hütete.

"Es ist nicht nötig mir was zu erzählen?", hörte man plötzlich eine herablassende Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Renji drehte sich erschrocken nach der Stimme um und sah Kuchiki Byakuya höchstpersönlich in der Tür stehen.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou! Gut, dass Ihr hier seid. Ich wollte fragen, ob Ihr vielleicht darauf achten könntet, dass ihr Fukutaichou jeden Abend den Verband an seinem Bein wechselt, da sonst ernsthafte Schäden auftreten könnten", rief Isane ihm zu und winkte ihn an Renjis Bett. Der verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und gab einen abwehrenden Laut von sich, bis sein Taichou bei ihm angekommen war.

"Ernsthafte Schäden, ja?", fragte Byakuya kühl und besah sich Renjis verbundenes Bein. Isane nickte eifrig. "Es ist schlimmer, als es aussieht."

Renji warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. "Es ist wirklich nicht der Rede wert, Taichou. Nicht mehr als ein Kratzer!", wandte er sich an Byakuya und sah ihn lächelnd an.

"Verstehe. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich um ihn gekümmert haben, Kotetsu-fukutaichou. Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben. Darf er denn alleine laufen?", sagte Byakuya, ohne Renji zu beachten. Isane sah den Taichou dankbar an. "Nein, eigentlich besser nicht. Er sollte das Bein nicht zu sehr belasten. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie froh Ihr mich damit macht. Wissen Sie, Abarai-san ist es für gewöhnlich egal, was ich ihm zur Pflege seiner Verletzungen auftrage. Er hält sich nie daran. Ich würde ihn ja gerne länger hier behalten, aber wir sind völlig überlastet im Moment." Dann verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden Männern und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer um sich um den nächsten Verletzten zu kümmern.

"Was höre ich denn da? Du kümmerst dich nicht richtig um deine Wunden, Renji?", fragte Byakuya seinen Fukutaichou anklagend. Renji sah verzagt zu Boden und antwortete: "So schlimm ist es nicht, Taichou. Und ich kann wirklich selber laufen!"

"Natürlich", entgegnete Byakuya ironisch und bevor Renji protestieren konnte, hatte er die Arme unter dessen Rücken und Knie geschoben und ihn hoch gehoben.

"TAICHOU! LASSEN SIE MICH SOFORT RUNTER!!", rief der und begann, erschrocken über die vertraute Berührung, wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln.

"Nein." Byakuyas gelassene Stimme duldete keine Widerrede und so hielt Renji endlich still und murmelte nur noch unwillig: "Aber Taichou..."

Er bekam den unaufdringlichen, sauberen Geruch des Älteren in die Nase und fühlte sich unwillkürlich sicher und beschützt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, lehnte er den Kopf gegen Byakuyas Schulter.

"Kein 'aber', Renji. Ich kann keinen Fukutaichou gebrauchen, der sein Bein nicht mehr bewegen kann."

"Von 'nicht mehr bewegen können' war gar nicht die Rede", murrte Renji, während Byakuya ihn durch die Gänge der 4. Division trug. Die Shinigami, die den beiden begegneten, warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu und Renji konnte nicht verhindern, dass er knallrot anlief. Getragen zu werden war ihm peinlich.

"Taichou, wollt Ihr mich nicht endlich runter lassen?", versuchte er es, doch Byakuya schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist verletzt, Renji. Irgendjemand muss sich doch um dich kümmern, wenn du es selber schon nicht tust." Sie überquerten gerade eine Kreuzung und Renji hörte leises Lachen hinter ihnen. Erneut schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Zu meiner Wohnung geht es rechts, Taichou", wunderte er sich, als Byakuya keine Anstalten machte abzubiegen und stattdessen geradeaus weiterging in den teuersten Teil von Seireitei. Renji begann zu ahnen, was sein Taichou vorhatte.

"Oh nein, das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig! Bringt mich einfach nach Hause, ich komm gut alleine klar!", versuchte er den schwarzhaarigen Shinigami zu überreden, doch der hatte nun begonnen, seine Einwände zu ignorieren und hielt auch erst an, als sie sich vor dem Kuchiki-Anwesen befanden.

Sofort öffnete sich die Tür, doch statt einer Bediensteten stand Rukia vor ihnen.

"Nii-sama, wie schön, dass Ihr wieder zu Hause seid", begrüßte sie ihren Bruder und verbeugte sich.

"Guten Abend, Rukia." Rukia richtete sich wider auf und bemerkte, wen Byakuya da in den Armen hielt.

"Renji?", fragte sie verblüfft.

Renji lächelte sie verlegen an. "Hallo Rukia", begrüßte er seine Freundin, die nur ungläubig abwechselnd ihn und ihren Bruder anstarrte.

"Renji wird im Gästezimmer schlafen, Rukia. Ich möchte, dass jemand sein Bett vorbereitet", sagte Byakuya und Rukia verbeugte sich kurz und hastete ins Haus. Und tatsächlich war der Futon frisch gemacht, als Byakuya mit Renji auf den Armen kurze Zeit später das Zimmer betrat. Er legte ihn vorsichtig auf der weichen Matte ab und zog sich ein Sitzkissen an Renjis Seite.

"Kuchiki-taichou, es ist wirklich sehr freundlich, dass Sie mich hier gesund pflegen wollen, aber wie ich schon sagte, hat Isane total übertrieben! Es geht mir blendend!"

"Ich denke nicht, dass du qualifiziert genug bist, um das Urteil der Fukutaichou der 4. Division über deinen Zustand zu kritisieren, Renji."

Renji seufzte. Er wollte Byakuya keine Last sein.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie sich Sorgen um meine Gesundheit machen, Taichou, aber ich würde mich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn ich mein Bein zu Hause kurieren dürfte."

Byakuyas unbewegter Gesichtsausdruck fiel einen Moment in sich zusammen und er sah ehrlich verletzt aus. Renji schluckte.

"Warum denn? Gefällt es dir hier nicht? Oder ist es wegen Rukia? Oder wegen mir?", mutmaßte der Schwarzhaarige und der jüngere Shinigami schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist es nicht, Taichou. Ich will Ihnen keine Last sein", sagte er leise.

"Du bist mir keine Last", erwiderte Byakuya, doch Renji schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Das sagten Sie vielleicht jetzt und vielleicht meinen Sie es sogar wirklich so, aber ich werde trotzdem eine Last sein. Ich würde wirklich gerne nach Hause gehen."

Byakuya sah ihn traurig an. "Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen zu bleiben. Das ist deine Entscheidung", sagte er und hob Renji wieder in seine Arme. Renji atmete tief den Geruch seines Taichous ein und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

"Danke, Taichou."

Ohne ein Wort brachte Byakuya Renji nach Hause. Er ließ sich von Renji den Schlüssel geben und sperrte auf. Er ging ein paar Schritte in die Wohnung und blieb schließlich etwas ratlos im Wohnzimmer stehen.

"Wo soll ich dich hinlegen?", fragte er und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf einige leere Bier- und Sakeflaschen, die auf einem Tisch in der angrenzenden Küche standen und Renji verfluchte sich selbst, dass er sie nicht am Abend zuvor noch aufgeräumt hatte, nachdem seine er Ikkaku nach ihrem Treffen nach Hause geschickt hatte.

Byakuya räusperte sich und Renji erinnerte sich, dass er ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

"Hier ist es schon in Ordnung, einfach auf den Futon in der Ecke da drüben", antwortete er schnell und wies mit dem Kopf in die Ecke gegenüber dem Eingang. Mit wenigen langen Schritten war Byakuya davor angelangt und setzte Renji sanft auf die ungemachte Decke. Noch einmal verfluchte Renji seine Unordentlichkeit. Was sollte Byakuya von ihm denken?

"Eine schöne Wohnung hast du", versuchte Byakuya das folgende unbehagliche Schweigen zu füllen.

Renji verzog das Gesicht. "Taichou, es tut mir Leid, dass es so unaufgeräumt ist", entschuldigte er sich.

"Nun ja, ich gehe besser wieder. Falls du es dir doch anders überlegst, Renji, bist du in meinem Haus herzlich willkommen. Übrigens nicht nur, wenn du krankt bist."

Irrte er sich, oder war sein Taichou gerade rot geworden?

"Und denk daran, den Verband zu wechseln. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du mich nicht in die Situation bringst, Kotetsu-fukutaichou erklären zu müssen, warum sich dein Bein entzündet hat." Byakuya nickte, als wollte er sich selbst bekräftigen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte zu sagen und wollte gerade aufstehen, da machte Renjis Hand sich

selbstständig und hielt den Taichou am Handgelenk fest. Der sah ihn überrascht an. Renji konnte nicht anders, als den Älteren näher zu sich zu ziehen. Er legte den Kopf so an Byakuyas Schulter, dass er mit der Nase etwa an der Halsbeuge des Schwarzhaarigen lag. "Taicho...", murmelte er wohlig und atmete tief ein, "...ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich Ihnen das erklären soll, aber Sie riechen nach Geborgenheit." Renji seufzte leise, als er die Hand Byakuyas auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn sanft wegdrückte.

"Versuch einfach es zu erklären, ich werde mein bestes geben, dir zu folgen", versprach der blasse Shinigami und setzte Renji langsam wieder aufrecht hin. "Taichou, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich, während meiner Krankschreibung, zu Hause besuchen würden, wenn Sie Lust haben."

Byakuya lächelte leicht. "Ich werde vielleicht öfter kommen, als es dir lieb ist." Dann streckte er die Hand aus und tätschelte vorsichtig den Kopf seines Fukutaichous.

"Sie dürfen kommen, so oft Sie wollen." Schließlich zog Byakuya die Hand zurück und stand auf.

"Bis bald, Renji. Erhol dich gut." Dann verschwand er aus der Wohnung und Renji war bald darauf mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 1, ich hoffe euch gefällts xD

Ich freu mich über jedes Review... und ich werde dadurch auch zum schneller uploaden angespornt^^ aaalso... xD bitte lasst mir eure Meinung da :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :),

es ist schade, dass kaum deutsche geschichten hier gelesen werden... das erste kapitel hatte gerademal 6 leser in einer woche und kein einziger hat reviewt.

also kommt hier der aufruf: wenn ihr die geschichte lest, dann schreibt mir doch bitte, wie sie euch gefällt. egal, ob gut oder schlecht, damit ich weiß, ob ich was verbessern kann, oder ob alles okay ist...

hier kommt auf jeden fall schon mal kapitel 2 :) viel spaß allen lesern (die hoffentlich ein review dalassen xD)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kapitel 2

Wie Renji es schon befürchtet hatte, standen am nächsten Nachmittag Ikkaku, Shuuhei und Izuru vor der Tür.  
Mit den Worten: "Wir haben gehört, dass du nicht aufstehen darfst und wollten uns ein bisschen um dich kümmern!", stürmten sie seine Wohnung. Etwas abwehrend seufzte Renji, als Hisagi begann, Essen für ihn zu kochen und Kira mit seiner Leidenschaft für Ordnung anfing, seine Zimmer aufzuräumen.

Ikkaku saß nur neben ihm und lachte ihn aus, weil er nicht alleine laufen durfte.

"Halt die Schnauze!", giftete Renji ihn an. Ikkaku hob beschwichtigend die Hände, konnte sich aber ein weiteres Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Ich hör ja schon auf!", versprach er und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Er brach sein Versprechen nach weniger als einer Minute.

"Wie lange bist du überhaupt krankgeschrieben?", fragte er kichernd. Renji verdrehte die Augen.

"Eine Woche." Das Lachen brach erneut aus Ikkaku heraus und Renji verpasste seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss.

Der lachte nur noch mehr und rief dem Rothaarigen zu: "Sei lieber froh, dass wir hier sind!"

Der Angesprochene war kein bisschen froh, so sehr er sich auch bemühte dankbar für die Fürsorge seiner Freunde zu sein. Er musste ständig daran denken, was wäre, wenn Byakuya plötzlich auftauchen würde. Dass dieser Kira und Hisagi bei ihm antreffen würde, war für Renji kein Problem, aber Ikkaku war ihm vor seinem Taichou etwas peinlich.  
Endlich fand Ikkaku eine andere Beschäftigung als den Abarai auszulachen. Er begann dessen Schubladen zu durchwühlen.

"Hey, lass das!", bat er Ikkaku, doch der warf ihm einen eher belustigten Blick über die Schulter zu und hielt ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Papier in die Luft, das er unter einem Stapel offizieller Berichte gefunden hatte.

"An Kuchiki-taichou", las er vor. Renji erschrak und wollte aufspringen, doch Hisagi, der ihm gerade das Essen bringen wollte, drückte seine Schultern auf den Boden. "Du darfst nicht aufstehen!"

Renji knurrte und ließ Ikkaku nicht aus den Augen, der den Zettel genüsslich langsam auseinander faltete.  
"Mal sehen, was Renji seinem Taichou so zu sagen hat!", verkündete er und grinste.  
In dem Moment kam Kira aus Renjis eigentlichem Schlafzimmer, wo er vermutlich gerade das Bett gemacht hatte und sah das böse Lächeln Ikkakus und das entsetzte Gesicht Renjis. Er warf Hisagi noch einen Blick zu, der ihm schnell zunickte, dann war er mit einem Satz neben Ikkaku und riss ihm das Papier aus der Hand.

"Ich vermute, das geht dich nichts an", sagte er zu Ikkaku, der ihn perplex anstarrte und faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen. Dann sah er Renji fragend an.

"Einfach auf den Schreibtisch, bitte", beantwortete der die stumme Frage und Izuru folgte seiner Bitte. Renji atmete auf. Ikkaku hatte den Brief gefunden, den Renji Byakuya geschrieben hatte um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr er sich freute, dass Byakuya ihn endlich nicht mehr so distanziert und förmlich behandelte. Immerhin kannten sie sich schon eine ganze Weile und verbrachten als Taichou und Fukutaichou viel Zeit miteinander.  
Letztendlich hatte er sich zwar nicht getraut ihn abzuschicken, aber behalten hatte er ihn trotzdem. Vermutlich hätte Renji Soul Society aus Scham verlassen müssen, wenn Ikkaku ihn gelesen hätte.

Renjis Dankbarkeit stieg noch weiter, als sein blonder Freund sich entschloss, Ikkaku zu zwingen sich nützlich zu machen, ihm einen Putzlappen in die Hand drückte und ihn ins Bad schickte, um das Waschbecken zu schrubben.

"Che, ich bin doch keine Putzfrau!", beschwerte der sich zwar, fühlte sich aber durch Kiras strengen Blick gezwungen zu gehorchen.

"Danke, Izuru", sagte Renji und nahm von Hisagi das Essen entgegen. Es war ein pappiger Brei undefinierbarer Farbe, der Renji ein wenig an Schlamm erinnerte und auch so roch.

"Igitt! Was ist das denn?"

Hisagi verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. "Hast du etwas gegen mein Essen?", fragte er lauernd. Renji starrte auf die teigige Masse in seiner Schüssel. Er verbringt seine Freizeit damit für dich zu sorgen!, rief Renji sich ins Gedächtnis und antwortete nach einer Weile diplomatisch: "Ach was, ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass du etwas für mich kochst!"

Hisagi brummte zufrieden. "Dann iss auf!", befahl er und hielt Renji den Löffel hin, als es an der Wohnungstür klopfte. Verwundert drehte sich Kira, der in der Küche abspülte, um.

"Shuuhei? Machst du auf?", fragte der Blonde seinen Freund. Der stöhnte. "Warum ich?"

"Erwartest du Besuch oder ist das die 4. Abteilung, die dir mitteilen will, dass die Verletzung am Bein tödlich ist?", wollte Ikkaku grinsend wissen und streckte den Kopf aus der Badezimmertür. Hisagi warf den Löffel, der eigentlich für Renji gedacht war, nach ihm und Ikkaku verschwand wieder.

Noch einmal klopfte es, diesmal lauter, als wäre der Besucher es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn warten ließ.

"Ich geh ja schon", brummte Hisagi und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. Man hörte, wie er die Tür öffnete und dann Hisagis Stimme, die plötzlich einen unterwürfigen Ton annahm. Sekunden später war er zurück und hinter ihm kam Kuchiki Byakuya ins Zimmer.

"Kuchiki-taichou!", rief Kira überrascht und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Guten Tag, Kira-fukutaichou. Darf ich fragen, was Sie und Hisagi-fukutaichou in dieser Wohnung zu suchen haben?", fragte er kalt, ohne Renji auch nur anzusehen.

"Wir sind Renjis Freunde, Taichou, und wir haben uns um die Unordnung in seiner Wohnung gekümmert, da er verletzt ist", antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Da steckte Ikkaku erneut seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. "Che, ich bin fertig mit Kloputzen. Wer ist denn jetzt eigentlich gekommen?", fragte er laut und erstarrte, als er Renjis Vorgesetzten im Raum stehen sah.

"Oh, Kuchiki-taichou! So eine Überraschung!", rief er. Byakuya ignorierte ihn einfach und ging auf Renjis Lager zu. Mit einem Blick auf die Schüssel in seiner Hand fragte er: "Für sein leibliches Wohl sorgt ihr auch?"

"Ja, das Essen habe ich gekocht, Taichou, da Renji nicht aufstehen soll", antwortete Shuuhei. Byakuya hob eine Augenbraue.

"Es sieht scheußlich aus. Ich erlaube nicht, dass Abarai-fukutaichou in krankem Zustand minderwertige Nahrung zu sich nimmt", sagte er herablassend. Hisagi starrte ihn verblüfft an. Der Taichou der 6. Division war arrogant, gefühlskalt und unbarmherzig, aber so beleidigend war der Vize-Kommandant der 9. Abteilung noch nie von ihm angesprochen worden. Trotzdem schluckte er die Beleidigung ohne Kommentar.

Izuru war wieder derjenige, der am schnellsten begriff, was am besten getan werden sollte. "Kuchiki-taichou, Renji, wir müssen leider aufbrechen. Es ist spät und wir wollen doch alle zur Arbeit morgen ausgeschlafen sein", verabschiedete er sich höflich, zog Ikkaku und Shuuhei hinter sich her aus der Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Hoher Besuch, was?", hörte man noch Ikkakus laute Stimme, dann einen Knall, einen Aufschrei und einen Fluch und dann waren die drei außer Hörweite.

* * *

hätten wir nicht alle gerne solche freunde, die (wenn auch unfreiwillig) unser klo putzen? :D IKKAKU AN DIE MACHT!!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey =),

unglaublich, ein ganzes review^^ zur belohnung gibts kapitel 3 :D

viel spaß beim lesen!

**Disclaimer: genau das gleiche wie beim letzten kapitel, und beim vorletzten, und ... xD  
**

* * *

Kapitel 3

"Taichou...", begann Renji. Er hatte mit den Jahren gelernt das kleine Bisschen an Emotionen, die sein Taichou zeigte, zu lesen und er hatte Byakuya selten so schlecht gelaunt erlebt. Trotzdem fuhr er fort.  
"...das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen. Sie wollten nur helfen."  
"Von ihnen lässt du dir helfen, ja?" Renji erschrak darüber, wie giftig der schwarzhaarige Shinigami ihm die Worte entgegenspuckte.  
"Aber Taichou! So ist das auch wieder nicht. Sie kommen ja nur für ein paar Stunden zwischen ihren Schichten und besuchen mich. Ich darf nur mein Bein eine Weile lang nicht belasten, ich bin nicht todkrank!", erwiderte er.  
Byakuya seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Entschuldige, Renji. Ich habe mich unhöflich verhalten und das tut mir Leid. Ich werde mich auch bei Kira-fukutaichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou und Madarame-san entschuldigen."  
Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen und der Adelige nahm Renji die Schüssel aus der Hand, trug sie in die Küche und setzte sich dann auf ein Kissen neben Renji.  
"Taichou?"  
"Ja, Renji?"  
"Danke. Danke, dass Sie mich besuchen." Byakuya nickte.  
"Renji", sagte er schließlich.  
"Ja, Taichou?"  
"Es ist Abend."  
"Ja, Taichou. Es ist Abend."  
"Hast du schon deinen Verband gewechselt?"  
Renji schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. "Ich glaube ich hab gar keinen zu Hause. Wie Isane schon sagte, würde ich ihn sowieso nicht benutzen."  
"Das habe ich mir gedacht", seufzte Byakuya und zog aus einer Tasche eine Rolle weißen Stoffs. Er legte ihn Renji in die Hände, der die Rolle ratlos ansah. Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem Älteren vergewisserte er sich, dass dieser tatsächlich von ihm verlangte, sein Bein damit zu verarzten. So ein Mist, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte, als Isane ihn behandelt hatte, sonst wüsste er jetzt was zu tun war.  
Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung wie man eine Wunde verband, aber er würde sein Bestes geben! Immerhin saß sein Vorgesetzter neben ihm und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Und er wollte vor ihm nicht lächerlich aussehen.  
So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Als Erstes besah er sich den alten Verband. Er war straff um sein Bein geschlungen und wurde am Ende mit einer kleinen Nadel zusammengehalten.  
Er würde sich einfach bemühen, dass der neue Verband genauso aussah wie der alte, wenn er fertig war.  
Voller Tatendrang setzte er sich gerade hin und winkelte das verletzte Bein an. Dann wickelte er einen Teil der Rolle ab und legte das Ende knapp unter seinem Knie ab. Als er jedoch versuchte den Rest unter der Wade durchzuführen, rutschte das Stück unter seinem Knie weg. Stirnrunzelnd hob er es wieder auf und legte es zurück an seinen Platz. Er versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, ohne Erfolg. Jedes Mal zog er entweder zu stark und alles rutschte weg, oder er zog nicht stark genug und hatte eine viel zu große  
Schlaufe, die, wenn er sie festziehen wollte, sich ganz vom Bein löste.  
"Was tust du denn da?", fragte sein Zuschauer nach einer Weile und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Ich - ich weiß nicht... Dieser blöde Verband hat sich gegen mich verschworen", antwortete der Rothaarige und wurde rot.  
"Hast du das etwa noch nie gemacht?"  
"Doch, aber der Erste-Hilfe-Kurs in der Akademie ist schon so lange her..." Renji erwartete eine Standpauke über die Pflichten eines Fukutaichous, stattdessen seufzte Byakuya leicht, griff nach Renjis Fuß und legte diesen auf einem Kissen ab, sodass der verletzte Unterschenkel den Boden nicht mehr berührte.  
"Zwei Dinge", begann er und schmunzelte, "Erstens, man nimmt zuerst den alten Verband ab, bevor man den Neuen anlegt. Und Zweitens hat Kotetsu-fukutaichou dir doch ein Spray und eine Creme gegeben, nicht wahr? Wo sind die?"  
Der Rotschopf stutzte. Er hatte tatsächlich etwas bekommen. Wo hatte er es gleich hingeworfen? Oder hatte er es überhaupt weggelegt? Ein Verdacht beschlich ihn und er stöhnte. Die Sachen mussten noch in der Tasche der Uniform sein, die er beim Kampf getragen hatte. Und der lag schmutzig und vermutlich stinkend in irgendeiner Ecke.  
"Was ist?", erkundigte sich Byakuya.  
"Meine alte Uniform", murmelte Renji und sah den Schwarzhaarigen entschuldigend an.  
"Ich hole sie." Der Kommandant wollte schon aufstehen, doch er wurde unsanft am Ärmel zurückgezogen.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich das lieber machen." Renji beeilte sich aufzustehen, aber kam nicht weit. Sein Fuß wurde fest auf das Kissen gedrückt. Er konnte in dem strengen Blick, den er erntete, genau lesen, warum sein Captain ihn aufgehalten hatte. "Jaja, ich darf nicht aufstehen, schon kapiert", murrte der Rotschopf und ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck stand Byakuya auf und verschwand im Nebenzimmer.  
"Liegt vermutlich im Schlafzimmer, irgendwo auf dem Boden!", rief Renji ihm nach. Er seufzte. Dass sein Taichou in seinen dreckigen Klamotten herum wühlen musste, hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam dieser auch schon zurück. "Im Schlafzimmer liegt gar nichts, Renji."  
Ratlos sah der den Adeligen an. "Vielleicht doch woanders?", überlegte er laut und Byakuya verschwand wieder.  
Im nächsten Moment war er mit der Medizin wieder da.  
Auf Renjis fragenden Blick antwortete er: "Sie standen neben der Badewanne, in der gerade deine Uniform einweicht."  
Seine Uniform lag in der Badewanne? Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Kira! Er musste beim Aufräumen auch die Schmutzwäsche gewaschen haben, und mit dem ganzen Blut, das nach dem Kampf gegen die Hollows an dem Stoff klebte, hatte er sich sicher entschlossen das ganze erstmal einweichen zu lassen. In Gedanken nahm er sich fest vor, seinem Freund zum Dank einen riesigen Gefallen zu tun, dann lächelte er seinen Taichou an, der wieder neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.  
Der Adelige stellte die Fläschchen ab und begann, nachdem er geschickt die Nadel gelöst hatte, den alten Verband vorsichtig abzuwickeln. Renji beobachtete ehrfürchtig, wie die schlanken Finger gekonnt den Stoff von der Wunde lösten und ihn aufrollten.  
"Tut das weh?", fragte Byakuya einmal, als ein Stück des Verbands an getrocknetem Blut hängen blieb. Renji schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, nur die federleichten Berührungen seines Taichous an seinem Bein. Als die Binde ganz entfernt und aufgerollt war und das Spray sowie die Creme verteilt waren, nahm Byakuya seinem Vize den frischen Verband aus der Hand und begann fast zärtlich Renjis Verletzung zu verbinden.  
"Sag mir, wenn ich ihn zu fest binde und ich dir weh tue, okay?", verlangte Byakuya. Renji musste fast lachen. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich belebt und fröhlich als hätte er gerade einen Monatsvorrat an Sake geschenkt bekommen. Erst nachdem Renji verbunden und der alte Verband entsorgt war, wagte der Rothaarige es wieder zu sprechen.  
"Sie sollten der 4. Abteilung beitreten, Taichou. Gegen Isane war Ihre Behandlung gerade eine wahre Streicheleinheit." Byakuya lachte. Er lächelte nicht, er lachte, was Renji mit Freude und Stolz zur Kenntnis nahm, hatte er seinen Vorgesetzten doch vorher nie lachen sehen.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Und du solltest jetzt schlafen, Renji. Viel Schlaf ist gut für die Heilung", sagte Byakuya und drückte Renjis Schultern auf die Matten. Renji grummelte unwillig.  
"Jetzt schon, Taichou? Es ist noch nicht besonders spät." Byakuya nickte und Renji gab sich geschlagen.  
"Taichou?"  
"Ja, Renji?"  
"Bleiben Sie bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"  
"Solange du nicht verlangst, dass ich Geschichten erzähle und Gute-Nacht-Lieder singe."  
Renji lachte leise. "Ich verspreche es", grinste er und streckte eine Hand in Byakuyas Richtung. Der nahm sie in beide Hände und lehnte die dann an sein Knie.  
"Taichou?", fragte Renji nach einer Weile.  
"Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst schlafen?", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, der immernoch seine Hand hielt.  
Renji wartete noch einen Moment und überlegte, ob er den Mut hatte, das auszusprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Es war nur ein Spaß, der gerade gut in ihre Situation passte, aber würde der ernste Shinigami es auch so verstehen? Auf der anderen Seite würde Renji vielleicht wieder das seltene Lachen seines Kommandanten zu hören bekommen...  
Er holte tief Luft und sagte schnell, bevor sein Mut wieder verflog: "Taichou, kann ich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss haben?"  
Er machte sich auf einen wütend aufspringenden "Jetzt übertreibst du es!" schreienden Byakuya gefasst, doch er reagierte überraschend ruhig und lächelte sogar.  
"Vielleicht ein ander Mal, Renji. Rezitiere doch stattdessen ein paar Kidousprüche, die sind sehr einschläfernd."  
Gegen seinen Willen musst der Rothaarige lachen. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
"Ja, mach ich, Taichou. Wenn ich schlafe und Sie gehen, möchte ich, dass Sie den Brief, der auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt, mitnehmen, okay?"  
Byakuya nickte.  
"Gute Nacht, Taichou."  
"Gute Nacht."  
Obwohl er sich fest vornahm zu schlafen, fand Renji keine Ruhe. Von der Hand, die Byakuya noch immer hielt, breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper aus. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen und stellte sich schlafend, damit sein Taichou in dieser Nacht auch noch ein wenig Schlaf abbekam.  
Tatsächlich fiel Byakuya aber nicht auf das Schauspiel herein und wartete geduldig, bis der Rothaarige über seinen Anstrengungen, schlafend auszusehen, wirklich einschlief. Dann erst ließ er dessen Hand los, steckte den Brief auf Renijs Schreibtisch ein und verließ leise die Wohnung.

* * *

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir was ihr denkt :)


	4. Chapter 4

kapiel 4, viel spaß :)

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Renji, dass er wieder laufen durfte. Und wenn er wieder laufen durfte, hieß das seiner Meinung nach auch, dass er wieder zur Arbeit gehen konnte, obwohl sein Taichou davon wohl kaum begeistert sein würde. Grinsend, und sein verbundenes Bein weit von sich weg streckend, duschte er und begann sich fertig zu machen.  
Er saß gerade nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne und versuchte seine noch immer feuchten Haare zu ordnen, während er sich krampfhaft darum bemühte, dass ihm seine Zahnbürste nicht aus dem Mund fiel. Ungeduldig schob er sie mit der Zunge hin und her, bis sie einigermaßen sicher zwischen seinen Zähnen klemmte. Dann griff er nach einer Bürste und machte sich daran, die Knoten aus den widerspenstigen Strähnen zu arbeiten.  
Er war fast fertig, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Vor Schreck sprang er auf und griff aus Reflex an seine Seite, um Zabimaru zu ziehen und riss sich dabei das Handtuch von den Hüften. Als er sich nach dem Stoff bückte, verfing sich die Bürste so sehr in seinen Haaren, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, als er an ihr zog. Er fluchte und ließ dabei die Zahnbürste fallen, die natürlich genau auf der bereitgelegten frischen Uniform landete und einen großen Zahnpastefleck hinterließ.  
Renji knurrte wütend.  
Musste denn alles schief gehen?  
Er atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, zog dann das Handtuch wieder hoch und warf die Zahnbürste ins Waschbecken. Er wollte gerade prüfen, ob sich die Bürste ohne fremde Hilfe von seinen Haaren trennen ließ, als es noch einmal klingelte. Er erschrak fast genauso sehr wie beim ersten Mal, denn normalerweise wurde an seiner Tür geklopft und nicht geklingelt.  
Er hatte das lieber, und nachdem seine Besucher einmal gehört hatten, wie laut Renjis Klingel war, hielten sie sich für gewöhnlich auch an seine Bitte zu klopfen.  
Einmal war der Abarai tatsächlich vom Stuhl gefallen und hatte sich dabei so den Kopf angehauen, dass derjenige, der geklingelt hatte, angeblich das Krachen bis vor die Tür gehört hatte.  
Seitdem hing neben der Tür ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Klopfen!". Der fäusteschüttelnde Hase daneben war natürlich Rukias Werk.  
Es klingelte ein drittes Mal und endlich begriff Renji, dass er die Tür öffnen sollte. Er ließ die Bürste einfach in seinen Haaren hängen, versicherte sich, dass das Handtuch noch an seinem Platz war und benutzte Shunpo um schnell aufmachen zu können – am Ende kam die Person vor seiner Wohnung noch auf die Idee noch einmal die ohrenbetäubende Klingel zu betätigen. Ohne auch nur eine einzige weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, riss er die Tür auf und fauchte genervt: "Kannst du verdammt nochmal nicht lesen?! Da steht doch -"  
Den Rest des Satzes sparte er sich, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand. Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht stand ein kleiner Junge vor ihm und starrte mit großen blauen Augen zu ihm auf.  
Das Kind kicherte, als es Renjis wirre Frisur mit der Haarbürste und die bizarren Tattoos auf seinem Oberkörper sah. Der Fukutaichou runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.  
"Abarai Renji, Sir?", kam eine piepsige Stimme. Renji nickte. Kein Wunder, dass der Junge nicht geklopft hatte, er sah durchaus jung genug aus um noch nicht lesen gelernt zu haben.  
"Ich bin Takahashi Tarou von der Takahashi-Bäckerei. Es wurde Frühstück für Sie bestellt."  
"Frühstück für mich bestellt?", wiederholte Renji und warf dem Jungen einen ungläubigen Blick zu, als dieser ihm einen kleinen Korb in die Hand drückte.  
"Ja, Sir. Für Abarai Renji", erklärte der junge Bote. Renji öffnete den Deckel des Korbes und lugte hinein.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die ganzen Köstlichkeiten sah, die sich in dem Behälter stapelten.  
"Wer hat das bestellt?", wollte er wissen.  
"Eine Nachricht vom Sender liegt im Korb", grinste der Junge. Dann verbeugte und verabschiedete er sich und sprang im Hopserlauf den Gang entlang bis er um eine Ecke bog und aus Renji's Sichtfeld verschwunden war.  
Renji zog die Tür wieder zu und ging in die Küche, wo er den gesamten Inhalt des Korbes auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Es waren alles Delikatessen höchster Qualität und dem Rothaarigen lief schon beim Auspacken das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Schließlich, als alles entnommen war, entdeckte er ganz am Boden des Korbs einen kleinen Zettel.  
Er hob ihn auf und faltete ihn neugierig auseinander. Mit feiner, ordentlicher Handschrift waren folgende Worte auf das Papier geschrieben worden: "Da ich dich gestern um dein Abendessen gebracht habe, vermute ich, dass du hungrig bist. Hier ein NICHT minderwertiges Frühstück."  
Schockiert ließ Renji den Zettel fallen. Sein Taichou hatte ihm als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er Renji vor Shuuheis grausamer Pampe gerettet hatte, ein Frühstück geschickt?  
Im ersten Moment freute er sich. Das Essen sah köstlich aus und noch dazu hatte der Kommandant sich offensichtlich Gedanken darum gemacht, wie es seinem Vize ging und ob er nach einer ausgelassenen Mahlzeit wohl großen Hunger hatte.  
Aber dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Das Ganze musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben! Er konnte den Korb auf keinen Fall annehmen!  
Auf der anderen Seite war es aber eine überaus nette Geste von Byakuya und Renji wollte ihn nicht beleidigen, indem er das Essen zurückschickte. Außerdem, was sollte er denn tun? Er kannte die Bäckerei, von der die Sachen kamen, nicht. Wollte er denn ganz Soul Society ablaufen und dann, falls er die Bäckerei überhaupt fand, am Ende womöglich noch gesagt bekommen, dass eine Rückgabe unmöglich war? Immerhin befand sich in dem Korb Essen... und Renji war tatsächlich hungrig.  
Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Überrascht sah er auf.  
"Renji? Bist du wach?", hörte er Hisagis Stimme von draußen. Was machte sein Freund hier? Musste er nicht arbeiten?  
Schnell begann er das Essen wieder in seinen Behälter zu stopfen und versteckte den Korb dann in einem Schrank.  
"Komm rein, Shuuhei, es ist offen!", rief er und war mit einem schnellen Shunpo wieder auf seinem Lager im Wohnzimmer. Er hörte, wie die Tür aufging und kurz darauf stand der dunkelhaarige Fukutaichou vor ihm.  
"Guten Morgen! Wie geht es deinem Bei-" Seinem Freund versiegte die Stimme und er zog seine halbe Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Renji, du hast nichts an", stellte er fest. Der Angesprochene sah an sich herab und wurde rot. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er nur ein Handtuch trug!  
"Hast du etwa Besuch", wollte Hisagi grinsend wissen und sah sich um. Renji beeilte sich, ihm zu antworten.  
"Quatsch! Ich hab nur geduscht!"  
Sein Freund aber lachte nur und sagte: "Ich hol dir was zum anziehen."  
Als er Renji eine frische Uniform geholt hatte, sprach er weiter.  
"Ich bin eigentlich nur vorbeigekommen um dich zu fragen, ob du irgendwas brauchst, weil ich nach der Arbeit noch einkaufen gehe."  
Der Rothaarige dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich glaube ich hab alles, was ich brauche, danke." Dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas anderes ein, was sein Freund für ihn tun konnte. "Aber du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun. Kannst du die Bürste aus meinen Haaren holen? Ich krieg sie nicht mehr raus." Mit einer Hand deutete er auf seinen Kopf, auf dem wie ein Hut noch immer seine Haarbürste thronte.  
Hisagi sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus.  
"Wie hast du das denn wieder geschafft?", brachte er lachend heraus, während er mit geschickten Fingern begann, Renjis Haare zu entknoten.  
"Hisagi", begann der Rothaarige. "Wenn du etwas geschenkt bekommst, was du nicht annehmen kannst, aber du willst die Person nicht beleidigen indem du es zurück gibst, was machst du dann mit dem Geschenk?"  
Shuuhei hielt einen Moment in seiner Aufgabe inne. "Wie teure Konzertkarten?" Sein Kollege nickte.  
"Dann schenk sie jemand anderem", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor.  
"Wenn ich das Konzert aber eigentlich ganz gerne sehen würde?", fragte Renji vorsichtig.  
"Dann geh mit der Person, die dir die Karten geschenkt hat, hin", antwortete Hisagi und grinste selbstgefällig, stolz auf seine kluge Antwort.  
Renji fand sie auch klug, geradezu genial. Denn es war erstens wirklich eine gute Lösung, und zweitens hatte er eine Ausrede zur 6. Abteilung zu gehen, obwohl er krankgeschrieben war. Er würde einfach mit Byakuya frühstücken!  
Kurze Zeit später drückte dieser ihm die Haarbürste in die Hand und verabschiedete sich schnell, um nicht zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen. Sobald er aus der Tür war, sprang  
Renji auf, zog sich an, band seine Haare zurück und machte sich mit dem Frühstückskorb in der Hand auf den Weg.

* * *

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^ und ihr schreibt mir eure meinung

bis zum nächsten kapitel :D


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Den Korb mit Frühstück ausgelassen hin- und herschlenkernd und eine fröhliche Melodie summend, lief Renji durch die Straßen Seireiteis.  
Obwohl man es nach einiger Zeit wohl nicht mehr laufen nennen konnte. Humpeln traf es da schon eher.

Die Verletzung machte ihm doch mehr zu schaffen, als er geglaubt hätte. Ein wenig in seiner Wohnung herum zu laufen war wohl doch etwas anderes, denn es hatte ihm, im Gegensatz zu jetzt, keinerlei Probleme bereitet. Doch nun stach die Verletzung bei der kleinsten Belastung und Renji begann sich Sorgen zu machen, ob sich die Wunde trotz Verbandswechsels entzündet hatte.

Aber kein Schmerz konnte Abarai Renji, Fukutaichou der 6. Abteilung der Gotei 13 unter Kuchiki Byakuyas Leitung, davon abhalten zur Arbeit zu gehen!

Also biss der Rothaarige die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte sich weiter in Richtung der 6. Abteilung.

Er war erschöpft und heilfroh, als er dort endlich ankam und humpelte das letzte Stück zu seinem und Byakuyas Büro. Er fand es leer vor. Wahrscheinlich war sein Taichou mit der Abteilung zum Training gegangen.

Der Fukutaichou ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und fluchte, als er sein schmerzendes Bein heranzog. Es tat ganz schön weh!

Trotzdem wollte er die Zeit, die er hatte, dazu nutzen, alles vorzubereiten, um dann Byakuya mit dem Frühstück zu überraschen.

Er begann damit, die beiden Schreibtische im Raum leer zu räumen und alles in einem Regal zu stapeln, damit er genug Platz hatte, um das Essen auszubreiten.

Dann schob er mit einiger Anstrengung die Tische zusammen und stellte die Stühle daneben. Eine Tischdecke hatte er nicht, also ging er gleich dazu über das Frühstück auf den Tischen zu verteilen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die kleine Teekanne, die im Korb enthalten war, sonderbar leicht war. Außerdem ging es sonderbar leicht, als er den Verschluss öffnete, um hinein zu sehen.

Es war kaum mehr Tee da. Da Renji den Korb beim Hinweg viel geschüttelt hatte, musste sich wohl der Deckel gelöst haben und der Tee war ausgelaufen. Er schnaubte und schob den nun leeren Korb samt Teekanne in eine Ecke.

Er wurde gerade fertig, als er Schritte hörte, die sich dem Büro näherten.

Schnell setzte er sich in einen der Stühle und wartete, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Byakuya eintrat.

"Yo, Taichou!", grüßte Renji breit grinsend seinen Kommandanten. Der starrte nur fassungslos auf seinen Schreibtisch.

"Renji...?", begann er, dann schien er sich jedoch wieder zu fassen, trat den letzten Schritt in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Du bist krankgeschrieben, Renji, was tust du hier?", verlangte er nach einer Antwort und Renjis Lächeln verschwand.

"Sie haben mir Frühstück gekauft, Taichou", erklärte der Rothaarige und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tische.

"Ja, aber ich hatte doch extra dafür bezahlt, dass es zu dir nach Hause geliefert wird, damit du nicht aufstehen musst."

Renji seufzte. "Das ist es ja gerade, Taichou. Sie können doch nicht so viel Geld für mich ausgeben. So kann ich das auf keinen Fall annehmen."

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich fühle mich eben nicht wohl dabei", erklärte der Jüngere und fügte, nachdem Byakuya keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt hatte, hinzu: "Würden Sie mit mir frühstücken? Ich würde mich wirklich viel besser fühlen..."

Der Kommandant schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann nickte er und nahm Renji gegenüber Platz. Der lächelte zufrieden und reichte seinem Vorgesetzten ein Gebäckstück. Er selbst nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück und sah sich dann nach Besteck um.

"Oh."

"Was ist?", wollte Byakuya wissen und Renji sah verlegen auf.

"Wir haben nur einen Satz Besteck."

"Hast du nichts mitgebracht?"

Der Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf, dann griff er nach Messer und Gabel und schob sie seinem Gegenüber entgegen.

"Oh nein, Renji. Es ist dein Frühstück", wehrte der ab, als er begriff, was der Rotschopf von ihm wollte.

"Schon okay. Ich esse einfach mit den Händen", sagte Renji und hob das Gebäck an die Lippen. "Guten Appetit, Taichou." Schon hatte er einen großen Bissen genommen und Byakuya, irritiert über die Tischmanieren seines Vizes, runzelte die Stirn.

"Guten Appetit", wiederholte er aber schließlich und nahm das Besteck in die Hand. Er biss ein Mal ab und entschied dann, lieber seinen Fukutaichou zu beobachten.

Renji verzog das Gesicht, als er den Bissen schluckte. Er hätte wohl den Korb nicht so viel schlenkern dürfen, denn nun war sein Essen vom ausgelaufenen Tee aufgeweicht, und mit den anderen Speisen war es wohl nicht anders. Vorsichtig warf er Byakuya einen Blick zu.

"Schmeckt es dir nicht, Renji?"

"Ehm... doch! Ganz köstlich!", antwortete der Angesprochene. Tat es tatsächlich, es war nur etwas... matschig. Schnell nahm er noch einen Bissen.

"Ihnen nicht, Taichou?"

"Nicht wirklich. Tauchst du dein Frühstück immer vorher in Tee?"

Ertappt starrte Renji auf seine Hände. "Nicht wirklich", murmelte er. Er erwartete, dass Byakuya verärgert sein würde, doch der lächelte.

"Du musst es nicht essen, nur weil ich es dir geschenkt habe. Lass es einfach stehen."

"Aber es war so teuer!", protestierte Renji.

"Wenn es nichts taugt, hilft das auch nichts. Es schmeckt nicht, also sollte man es nicht essen. Und so teuer wie du behauptest war es nicht." Doch Renji schien noch immer nicht überzeugt, also stand Byakuya auf und packte Renjis Arm, damit er aufstand.

"Wir gehen einfach in die Küche der Abteilung. Da wird es schon etwas Anständiges geben", verkündete der Adelige und zog seinen Vize auf die Beine.

Renji schrie auf, als brennender Schmerz durch seine Wunde zuckte. Sein Bein wollte wollte ihn nicht mehr halten und obwohl er wild um sich griff und, als er Byakuyas Uniform in die Finger bekam, sich verzweifelt daran festhielt, stürzte er, seinen Taichou mit sich ziehend, zu Boden.

* * *

kein Vorwort heute xD dafür ein paar sätzchen am schluss.

als erstes mal, vielen dank fürs lesen, ich hoffe das kapitel hat euch gefallen. über reviews würd ich mich freuen :)

und als letztes: **Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Renji schrie auf, als brennender Schmerz durch seine Wunde zuckte. Sein Bein wollte ihn nicht mehr halten, und obwohl er wild um sich griff und, als er Byakuyas Uniform in die Finger bekam, sich verzweifelt daran festhielt, stürzte er, seinen Taichou mit sich ziehend, zu Boden.

Er machte sich auf einen harten Aufprall gefasst und schloss fest die Augen. Er verzog das Gesicht und zog seine Arme nahe an seinen Körper.

Ein lautes Krachen und ein atemloses Keuchen war zu hören, als die beiden Shinigami zu Boden gingen. Dann ein leises Stöhnen.

Erst als Renji bemerkte, dass ihm nichts wehtat, fiel ihm auf, dass die Geräusche nicht von ihm gekommen waren. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge.

Und sah mitten in das blasse Gesicht seines Kommandanten. Sah nach UNTEN in das blasse Gesicht seines Kommandanten. Überrascht riss Renji die Augen auf. Der Schwarzhaarige musste sie noch im Fall gedreht haben, sodass er, und nicht Renji, den ganzen Schwung des Sturzes tragen würde.

"Taichou", flüsterte Renji. Der Angesprochene keuchte leise. Renjis Gewicht, zusätzlich zum Aufprall, hatte ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst.

"R...en...ji", brachte der Ältere hervor.

"Ja, Taichou?", antwortete Renji und starrte wie hypnotisiert in die dunklen Augen des Anderen, die er aus solcher Nähe noch nie zu sehen bekommen hatte.

"G-geh von mir runter! Du zerquetschst mich!"

Endlich begriff Renji, was es für Byakuya bedeuten musste, unter ihm zu liegen. Renji war viel größer und schwerer. Er musste ihn praktisch erdrücken!

"Oh!", rief er aus und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Doch wieder spielte sein Bein nicht mit. Mit einem Aufschrei fiel er wieder nach vorne, und konnte einen Zusammenstoß ihrer beiden Köpfe nur dadurch verhindern, dass er beide Hände neben Byakuyas Kopf schlug und sich nach oben drückte.

Aber es hatte gereicht, dass der dunkelhaarige Shinigami wieder atmen konnte. Gierig sog er die Luft ein und Renji sah gebannt zu, wie sich die Brust seines Kommandanten ungewöhnlich stark hob und senkte. Aus solcher Nähe sah er Byakuya plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen.

Dafür, dass er so unverkennbar männlich war, war sein Taichou verblüffend hübsch. Mit seinen großen dunklen Augen und dem langen schwarzen Haar erinnerte er ihn ein wenig an Rukia, nur war ihr Bruder kein bisschen feminin und süß.

Kuchiki Byakuya war schön.

Seine Haut war milchig weiß und makellos, ohne auch nur eine einzige Narbe. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er schon unzählige Kämpfe bestritten hatte.

Die dunklen Haare waren selbst durch ihren Sturz nicht durcheinander geraten und breiteten sich wie ein Fächer um Byakuyas Kopf glatt und geschmeidig auf dem Boden des Büros aus. Und auf einmal wünschte Renji, er könnte die Hand ausstrecken und es berühren; er wollte wissen, ob es sich so seidig anfühlen würde wie es aussah.

Der Fukutaichou erschrak über seine eigenen Gedanken und wandte schnell den Blick von Byakuyas Haaren.

Es stellte sich als schlechte Idee heraus, denn statt dunklen Locken sah er sich mit den mitfühlend blickenden Augen des Kommandanten konfrontiert. Der übliche stolze und kalte Blick war völlig verschwunden, was Renji noch mehr verwirrte.

Ihm wurde warm, viel zu warm, und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Byakuya sah ihn fragend an und legte dabei den Kopf ein wenig schief. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen, schien weder verlegen noch peinlich berührt, so lange den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er war so nahe, so nahe wie Renji selten jemand kam, und plötzlich war der Rothaarige derjenige, der nicht mehr atmen konnte.

Wie magnetisch angezogen bewegte er sein Gesicht immer näher an das seines Taichous, und Renji war überwältigt von dem sanften Atem, der ihm über die Wangen strich. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Küss ihn!

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Nicht, dass er nicht wollte, aber einfach so...? Byakuya wäre sicher nicht begeistert davon.

"Taichou-", krächzte er, während er versuchte sich von seinem Vorgesetzen zu hieven, befor der merkte, was mit ihm los war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür war die einzige Warnung, die sie erhielten, bevor sie aufging und ein junger Shinigami eintrat. Renji konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite fallen lassen, um keine unnötigen peinlichen Vermutungen in dem jungen Mann auszulösen.

"Kuchiki-taichou? Renji-san? Was machen Sie denn auf dem Boden? Sind Sie verletzt?" Der Junge trat in den Raum und kniete sich, als er seine Vorgesetzten am Boden liegen sah, neben Renji. Mit kleinen Händen packte er dessen Ärmel und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. Ohne großen Erfolg.

"Rikichi", seufzte Renji. "Nein, nichts passiert." Seine ungewohnten Gefühle seinem Taichou gegenüber wurden in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als er das angestrengte Gesicht seines Fans sah, und er musste lachen.

"Hör auf zu ziehen, Rikichi, das bringt doch nichts. Du machst nur die Uniform kaputt. Ich kann schon selber aufstehen."

Der Junge ließ von dem inzwischen leicht ausgeleierten Ärmel ab. Dann schien ihm etwas aufzufallen und er sah mehrmals von Renji zu Byakuya und wieder zurück. "Ich stör doch nicht, oder? Ich bin nur zufällig im Büro am Ende des Ganges gewesen und hab so ein Krachen gehört und dann war es totenstill, also dachte ich, ich seh mal nach und dann-"

"Rikichi." Byakuyas ruhige Stimme unterbrach ihn. "Alles in Ordnung. Du kannst gehen."

"Oh. Okay. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin gleich -" Er fuchtelte mit der Hand in Richtung Fenster, was vermutlich den Trainingsplatz meinen sollte.

"Danke, aber das wird wohl nicht nötig sein."

"Also, dann, na gut. Wenn Sie meinen", murmelte der enttäuscht.

"Komm schon, Rikichi. Sei nicht so eingeschnappt. Im Moment brauchen wir deine Untstützung nicht, aber wenn wir irgendetwas bräuchten, wärst du der Erste, den wir holen würden, okay?", versuchte Renji den Jungen aufzumuntern. Byakuya konnte aber auch herzlos sein!

Rikichi nickte strahlend und stand auf. Er winkte Renji zu, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und man hörte seine Schritte den Gang entlang gehen.

Ein Stöhnen neben ihm machte Renji darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Taichou begann, sich aufzurappeln. Renji tat es ihm nach und schaffte es, indem er sich an der Tischkante hochzog, dass er nach kurzer Zeit auf einem Bein aufrecht stand.

Erst dann bemerkte er, dass Byakuya immernoch am Boden lag.

"Taichou?", rief er verblüfft aus und bückte sich um ihm eine Hand zu reichen.

"Renji. Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Ich glaube, ich hab mir den Rücken gestaucht."

Perplex starrte der Rothaarige seinen Vorgesetzten an. "Bitte?"

"Ich sagte, ich habe mir vermutlich den Rücken gestaucht. Könntest du jemanden von der 4. Abteilung holen?"

Renji schluckte. Das war seine Schuld. Mit besorgtem Gesicht trat er über den Schwarzhaarigen hinweg und öffnete ein Fenster.

"Rikichi! Ich bräuchte doch mal deine Hilfe!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

"... sieht ganz nach einer Kompressionsfraktur der Wirbelsäule aus", stellte Isane fest, und Unohana-taichou, die neben ihr stand und ein Röntgenbild von Byakuyas Rücken in der Hand hatte, nickte und lächelte sanft.  
Renji, der mit Byakuya auf dessen Krankenbett saß, weil sein verletztes Bein ihm immer noch wehtat, sah die Fukutaichou etwas ratlos an.

"Eine Kompressionsfraktur der Wirbelsäule?", fragte er nach.

"Eine Kompressionsfraktur der Wirbelsäule, Abarai-fukutaichou, ist die Verletzung vorderer Elemente der Wirbelsäulenknochen durch starken Druck", schaltete sich Unohana ein. "Diese hier wurde anscheinend durch eine direkte Gewalteinwirkung ausgelöst. Wurden Sie angegriffen, Kuchiki-Taichou?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "So kann man das nicht sagen, Nein." Renji lief rot an und Isane warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

"Dann vielleicht ein Schlag, Stoß oder Sturz?", fragte die Heilerin weiter.

"Einen Sturz", antwortete Byakuya und Renji wurde noch röter. Isane hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nun gut", sagte Unohana, "dann hören Sie gut zu, ich werde Ihnen erklären, was Sie zu tun haben, bis es Ihrem Rücken wieder besser geht."

Byakuya behielt sein unbeteiligtes Gesicht und Unohana wandte sich kurz an ihre Fukutaichou.

"Bist du so nett, Isane?"

"Sofort, Taichou", antwortete diese und zog Renji am Arm mit aus dem Raum. Überrascht und fluchend hüpfte der Rothaarige hinter ihr her.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen, während sie über den Gang gingen.

"Kuchiki-taichou lässt sich eben so ungern behandeln wie du. Unohana-taichou ist deswegen lieber allein, wenn sie sich um ihm kümmert."

Isane zog ihn in einen angrenzenden Behandlungsraum. Sobald sie zur Tür herein waren, ließ Renji sich auf das Bett fallen.

"Autsch, verdammt. Du hättest auch einfach was sagen können, anstatt mich so mit zu zerren. Das tat weh."

Isane runzelte die Stirn. "Dein Bein sollte eigentlich kaum mehr wehtun." Sie trat an das Bett und bedeutete Renji sich hinzulegen.

"Fühlt es sich heiß an?", fragte sie, während sie begann, Renjis Verband abzuwickeln.

Renjis Augen weiteten sich. "Wie bitte?!"

"Dein Bein. Ich will wissen, ob es ungewöhnlich warm ist. Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"N-nichts, gar nichts hab ich gedacht. Und es fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas warm an."

Isane entfernte die letzte Lage Stoff von Renjis Bein und der Fukutaichou zischte.

"Vorsichtig!"

Die Heilerin verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich dann mit konzentriertem Blick über Renjis Bein. "Oooh das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus."

Schnell setzte Renji sich auf um auch einen Blick auf seine schmerzende Wunde zu werfen.

"Oh", war alles, was er heraus brachte. Die Haut um die Wunde war knallrot und die ganze Gegend sah geschwollen und feucht aus.  
Der Rothaarige warf der Vizekommandantin einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

"Ist das entzündet?"

Sein Blick wurde entgeistert zurückgeworfen. "Mal sehen, Rötung, Schwellung, Wundflüssigkeit, ..." Sie drückte einen Finger auf die Haut und Renji zuckte zusammen. "Überwärmung und Schmerz. Muss ich das wirklich noch beantworten?"

Betreten starrte Renji auf seine Finger. "Aber Tai- ... eh, ich, ich meinte ich, hab den Verband doch gewechselt..."

"Soll ich dir das glauben? Der sieht gar nicht nach dir aus, viel zu professionell gewickelt. Ich wette, dass ist noch der, den ich dir vor ein paar Tagen angelegt habe.", verdächtigte Isane und seufzte. "Du lernst wohl nie dazu."

Der Angesprochene riss den Kopf nach oben und starrte die Kotetsu ärgerlich an. "Doch! Ich hab den Verband gewechselt!"

"Sich auf Kuchiki-taichou zu verlassen, wenn es darum geht, sich um eine Verletzung zu kümmern, war wohl auch keine gute Idee", murmelte Isane mehr zu sich selbst, bevor sie sich wieder an Renji wandte.

"Wenn du meinst. Dann wurde die Wunde eben anderweitig verunreinigt." Sie konzentrierte sich und streckte eine Hand heilend über sein Schienbein. Sanftes grünes Licht breitete sich im Raum aus, als sie begann, Renjis Verletzung zu säubern.

*

"Fertig, Abarai-san." Kurze Zeit später war Renjis Bein desinfiziert, eingecremt und neu verbunden. Er seufzte. Am Anfang war es ja noch ganz angenehm gewesen, aber als es dann ans Verbinden ging... Renji hatte nur noch die Zähne zusammen gebissen und auf ein Wunder gehofft, das aus Isane plötzlich Byakuya werden ließ. Wie konnte man als Heiler nur so grob sein?!

"Du hast dir den falschen Beruf ausgesucht", meckerte er, während er sich aufsetzte und sein Bein schützend zu sich zog. "Du hättest Metzger werden sollen."

Isane verdrehte nur die Augen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

"Hey!", rief Renji ihr nach. "Was ist jetzt?"

Er erhielt wieder keine Antwort, also stand der Rothaarige einfach auf und sprang auf einem Bein hinterher. Auf dem Gang angekommen sah er sich um, doch die Heilerin war nirgends zu sehen. Resigniert wollte er wieder umdrehen, da hörte er vom Zimmer nebenan die Stimme seines Kommandanten.

"Ich wiederhole es nicht noch einmal. Ihr Vorschlag kommt nicht in Frage." Durch die Tür war die Stimme gedämpft, aber Renji erkannte deutlich, dass sein Taichou sehr ungeduldig klang.

"Oh, es war keineswegs ein Vorschlag, Kuchiki-san. Es war eine Anweisung eines Arztes an seinen Patienten. Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten." Diese Stimme gehörte Unohana. Sie erklärte ihm also immer noch wie er seinen Rücken zu pflegen hatte?

"Ich weiß selbst, was zu meinem Besten ist. Und ein Korsett ist es ganz sicher nicht", strebte sich der Adelige.

Ein Korsett?!

"Kuchiki-san, wie ich bereits zum wiederholten Mal sage, um den Rücken zu schonen ist ein Korsett unbedingt nötig, es sei denn Sie wollen zwei Wochen nicht aufstehen. Und die angeordneten Massagen und Gymnastikübungen werden Ihnen auf lange Sicht auch gut tun."

"Ich gehe jetzt", hörte Renji Byakuya kalt sagen, dann hörte er nur noch ein Krachen und einen leisen Fluch.

"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Sie zu Ihrem Glück zu zwingen. Bitte verzeihen Sie die Maßnahmen um Ihre Gesundheit zu gewährleisten."

Was tat die Frau seinem Taichou an?! Renji wollte gerade die Tür aufstoßen, da spürte er, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"Abarai-san, du solltest doch nicht aufstehen! Wenn du deinem Bein nicht bald etwas Ruhe gönnst, wird das ernste Konsequenzen haben!"

Er drehte sich halb um und sah in das verärgerte Gesicht von Isane. Sie griff an ihm vorbei zur Türklinke des Raumes, in dem auch Byakuya und Unohana waren, stieß die Tür auf und schob Renji vor sich her in das Zimmer.

"Taichou, ich bitte um Erlaubnis, die 'Zelle' für Abarai-san zu benutzen."

"Die 'Zelle'?!", rief Renji entsetzt und drehte sich mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck zu der Fukutaichou um. Er hatte Schauergeschichten über die 'Zelle' gehört. Ein geheimer, Reiatsu dämmender Raum im Herzen der Vierten Abteilung, in dem die widerspenstigsten Patienten weggesperrt wurden, bis ihre Verletzungen verheilt waren.

Die Kommandantin drehte sich um. "Isane, das ist ja passend, für Kuchiki-san habe ich gerade das Gleiche beschlossen. Er scheint genauso dickköpfig wie sein Vizekommandant zu sein und will nicht einsehen, dass sein Rücken nicht von selbst verheilt."

...


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

"Lasst mich RAUS!!!"

Seit man sie eingesperrt hatte waren schon mehrere Stunden vergangen. Die von Renji so gefürchtete 'Zelle' hatte sich als ein einfaches Krankenzimmer im Keller des Gebäudes herausgestellt - mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass die Wände Reiatsu blockten und die Tür mit hochrangigen Kidou-Sprüchen versiegelt war.

"Renji. Sei still", bat sein Taichou ihn zum wiederholten Mal. Er lag auf dem Bauch in einem der Krankenbetten und konnte sich nicht rühren. Isane-fukutaichou und der dritte Rang der vierten Abteilung, Iemura Yasochika, hatten ihn mit vereinten Kräften dort festgebunden, um zu verhindern, dass der Kommandant seinen Rücken unnötig belastete. Renji hatte bereits versucht, die Fesseln zu lösen, doch auch sie wiesen sowohl sein Reiatsu als auch seine körperlichen Anstrengungen ab.

Das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein, unfähig selbst zu entscheiden wann und wohin er gehen wollte, störte Renji gewaltig und so konnte er nicht verstehen, wie sein Taichou, der zudem noch völlig bewegungsunfähig war, sich so ruhig seinem Schicksal ergeben konnte.

"Ich werde sie so lange nerven, bis sie mich raus lassen!", verkündete er und hob eine Faust um gegen die Tür zu trommeln.

"Hier unten ist niemand den du nerven kannst, also hör bitte auf mit dem Lärm", seufzte Byakuya und versuchte sich bequemer hinzulegen.

"Heißt das, wir sind ganz allein hier?"

"Sozusagen." Byakuya warf seinem Vize einen Blick zu, dessen Gesicht plötzlich einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

"Was ist, wenn ich plötzlich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?" Leichte Panik schwang in der Stimme des Rothaarigen mit. Sein Kommandant konnte nur die Augen verdrehen über so viel Schwachsinn.

"Dann stirbst du", antwortete er kalt und versuchte Renjis entsetztem Blick zu entfliehen indem er die Augen schloss.

"Die können uns gar nicht alleine lassen. Das war nur ein Scherz, oder, Taichou? Das sind doch immerhin Heiler, die werden uns wohl kaum sterben lassen?" Dass er nun nichts mehr sah, bewirkte genau das Gegenteil von dem, was der Kuchiki gehofft hatte. Renjis nervöse Stimme schien um ein vielfaches Lauter und die Besorgnis viel ...ansteckender. Schnell öffnete er die Augen wieder.

"Ich nehme an, sie schicken regelmäßig jemanden vorbei um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist", versuchte er Renji und insgeheim auch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Der Rothaarige atmete erleichtert aus. "Na dann."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Renji hatte sich auf dem Boden niedergelassen und versuchte durch ständiges hin- und herrutschen eine möglichst angenehme Position zu finden. Sein Kommandant wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, dass er doch gefälligst still sitzen sollte, da klopfte es an die Tür.

"Herein", rief Renji aus Gewohnheit und kam sich im selben Moment reichlich blöd vor. Als ob er irgendeine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, jemanden am Eindringen zu hindern.

Die Versiegelung löste sich und mit einem leisen Klicken entsperrte der Besucher das Türschloss. Ein blasses Gesicht erschien im Türspalt.

"Hanatarou?"

"Hallo, Renji-san. Ich komme zur Behandlung von Kuchiki-taichou. Kann ich reinkommen?"

Byakuya drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tür und antwortete, bevor Renji dazu kam. "Ja."

Der junge Shinigami trat vorsichtig in den Raum, schloss die Tür und sperrte sie wieder ab. Den Schlüssel steckte er wieder in seinen Rucksack.

"Guten Tag, Kuchiki-taichou, wie geht es Ihrem Rücken?", erkundigte Hanatarou sich.

"Gut."

"Dann fangen wir mal an", lächelte der Heiler.

Gelangweilt setzte sich Renji auf das Bett neben Byakuyas und beobachtete ihren Besucher bei der Arbeit.

Der schmale Junge band seinen Taichou vorsichtig los und der Adelige atmete vor Erleichterung tief ein. Hanatarou half ihm, sich aufzusetzen, ohne seinen Rücken zu sehr zu bewegen. Er stellte ihm einige Fragen zu seinem Rücken und wollte wissen, ob er starke Schmerzen habe. Byakuya schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie ich Unohana-taichou bereits versichert habe, geht es mir blendend."

Renji seufzte und wollte gerade versuchen das Gespräch auszublenden, da ließ ihn etwas aufhorchen.

"Machen Sie bitte ihren Oberkörper frei und legen sich wieder auf den Bauch?", bat Hanatarou schüchtern und Renji hob eine Augenbraue. Das würde das Ende des schüchternen Heilers werden, und dabei war er noch so jung. Kuchiki-taichou zu bitten sich auszuziehen?! Er würde tot sein bevor er seinen unverschämten Befehl zurücknehmen konnte. Eigentlich tat der Kleine Renji fast Leid...

Der 7. Rang der 4. Abteilung wurde rot, als der Kuchiki ohne Kommentar sein Oberteil herunterschob, bis es um seine Hüften hing und Renji riss die Augen auf. Hanatarou lebte noch und war es möglich als Mann so einen makellosen Körper zu haben?!

Und schon lag der Kommandant bäuchlings auf dem Bett und präsentierte Renji seinen weißen Rücken.

Der Rothaarige rutschte unruhig auf seinem Bett herum. Musste Hanatarou sich so weit über seinen Taichou beugen? So konnte er ja gar nichts sehen! Er runzelte die Stirn, als der Junge die Hände ausstreckte und mit blassem Licht den verletzten Rücken zu behandeln begann. Das konnte ja dauern...

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er überlegte ein weiteres Mal, wie er sich und Kuchiki-taichou aus diesem Loch kämpfen konnte.

Die Reiatsu-Versiegelung hatte Hanatarou gelöst, als er die Zelle betreten hatte, das hieß, das Einzige, was Renji noch daran hinderte zu fliehen, war die massive, abgeschlossene Tür, die er kaum mit Gewalt aufbekommen würde. Und im Reiatsu kontrollieren war er noch nie besonders gut gewesen. Wenn er versuchte die Tür durch spirituellen Druck zu sprengen, war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass er, Kuchiki-taichou und Hanatarou auch mit drauf gingen. Der Adelige würde es wahrscheinlich schaffen, aber... so wie es aussah, dachte der gerade nicht an Flucht. Entspannt lag er auf seinem Bett und hörte Hanatarou zu, der gerade zu eine Spritze griff und dem Kommandanten erklärte, was er damit vorhatte.

"... werden sie sich sozusagen selbst heilen, der Impfstoff bewirkt, dass die Muskeln sich so kontraktieren, dass sie langsam die Wirbel wieder in ihren normalen Zustand bewegen..."

Plötzlich fiel Renji etwas auf.

Als Hanatarou gekommen war, hatte er die Tür abgesperrt. Denk nach! Wo hat er den Schlüssel hin?! Er beobachtete den jungen Heiler genau und als dieser Byakuya die Spritze behutsam in den Oberarm stach, bemerkte er, dass sein Rucksack leicht geöffnet war.

"... keine Angst, es ist zwar ein schmerzvoller Prozess, aber mit ein wenig Unterstützung durch Massagen und eine Betäubungsspritze dauert es nur etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde, und danach..."

Lautlos rutschte Renji vom Bett und näherte sich dem 7. Offizier vorsichtig von hinten, der gerade eine weitere Spritze aufzog.

"... der Effekt setzt jeden Moment ein, Kuchiki-taichou. Ich verabreiche Ihnen das Betäubungsmittel sofort, damit Sie nichts spüren..."

Der Vizekommandant schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und sprang nach vorne, nur den offenen Rucksack im Blick.

Hanatarou schrie überrascht auf, als er von hinten umgeworfen wurde und fiel nach vorne. Er versuchte geistesgegenwärtig die Betäubungsspritze aus dem Weg zu bringen, jedoch vergeblich.

Die Dosis war viel zu stark für ihn, Kuchiki-taichou war größer, älter und da er als Anführer seines Clans gegen viele Gifte trainiert worden war, gegen niedrige Dosen immun. Doch für Hanatarou wirkte die Betäubungsspritze nicht nur schmerzlindernd. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er schlief ein.

Renji indessen hatte den Schlüssel gefunden und rannte zur Tür, jederzeit mit einem Angriff von Hanatarou rechnend. Er steckte das kleine Stück Metall in das Schloss und drehte. Und drehte nochmal. Und nochmal.

"Huh?", rief der Rotschopf überrascht als der Schlüssel ihm einen Stromschlag verpasste. Das war doch nicht etwa einer dieser Schlüssel, die nur auf bestimmte Reiatsu reagierten, oder...?

"Taichou! Wir haben ein Problem!" Renji drehte sich zu den Betten um und begriff für einen Moment nicht, was er sah.

* * *

vielen dank an alle leser, ich hoffe das kapitel hat jeden zufrieden gestellt (und vielleicht ein bisschen neugierig aufs nächste gemacht^^)

ich würde mich wie immer über reviews sehr freuen 3

eure lei


End file.
